Tomato Allergy: An Alternate Ending
by Count Morningstar
Summary: As the title implies, this is an alternate ending to the thirtieth episode of the ZEXAL anime. In this version, Yuma, Astral, and Kotori learn two things. The first is that it's not always healthy to eat your vegetables. The second is that there is one thing that you should never call Droite. Oneshot.


**Introduction:** This morning they aired the dub of the thirtieth episode of ZEXAL where Yuma dueled that tomato guy. I was not a huge fan of the episode. I mean the ZEXAL anime in general isn't that great in my opinion even though I do like some of the side characters, but this episode was one of the worst. What an obvious moral, this is what the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise has been reduced to. But as I thought about it my mind came up with this little oneshot of how the episode could've ended. And the more I thought about it i decided to run with it. So I hope you enjoy this other little possibility.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.

* * *

Tomato Allergy: An Alternate Ending

Yuma Tsukumo was currently having one of the weirdest duels of his life, and he was on the losing end of it. His opponent, a somewhat overweight young man wearing a straw hat, was a tomato enthusiast named Tombo Tillbitty, who wished to create a tomato-themed amusement park. It was an odd set of circumstances that caused Yuma to challenge Tombo. One minute he was chasing after a bird that had stolen his rise ball, and the next Tombo was asking Yuma's friend Kotori to be the image girl for his theme park. Yuma did not like that idea at all, though he couldn't really understand the reason why, but he ended up challenging Tombo to put an end to his ambitions.

But the duel had not been going Yuma's way, and the main reason for that was because of Tombo's special basket rule, which required both players to reach into a basket, pull out a vegetable, and eat it in order to attack. Yuma objected to the rule, but the two tournament officials that had shown up just before the duel and allowed the rule, so Yuma was stuck with it. It would not have been such a bad rule were it not for Yuma drawing a tomato from the basket each one of his turns. There were many vegetables that Yuma was okay with eating, but tomatoes were not one of them. Though he had never to his knowledge eaten tomatoes before, Yuma refused to eat them, and because of that Yuma had turned down several opportunities to attack.

So there Yuma was, locked in a landscape made of tomatoes by the effect of Tombo's Field Spell card, facing off against Tombo's ultimate monster, a large fanged botanical monstrosity known as the Tomato King. Of course there was a way for Yuma to win, but he would have to attack. Yuma knew that, as did his companion, the extradimensional being known as Astral, but in order to attack Yuma would have to eat whatever he pulled out of the basket. He had reached in again thinking he had grabbed a carrot, but it was actually another tomato that Tombo had grown into the shape of a carrot. Still, Yuma didn't have any choice if he wanted to win, for Kotori had made him realize that if he lost and Tombo's theme park came to be, every meal would probably be tomatoes. With no other option, Yuma ate the Tomato.

"Hey, you know this isn't…" a surprised Yuma began to say, but suddenly he fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Yuma, are you okay?" Kotori asked from where she was standing on the sidelines with a worried expression.

"I don't know!" Yuma said with his face twisted in pain. "It's like… something is tearing up my insides!"

Suddenly Yuma's whole body broke out in hives. He frantically began scratching himself all over, causing both Kotori and Astral to become more worried. Not long after this, a buzzer sounded and a holographic window with a red X appeared over the battlefield. The monsters vanished and the surroundings returned to their original form from before the duel.

"What the heck's goin' on here?" Tombo demanded to know.

In answer to Tombo's question, the two tournament officials from before the duel had reappeared. One was woman known only as Droite, who had fair skin, shoulder-length dark-purple hair with light-purple hair, and wore a white business suit and high heels. The other was a man known as Gauche, who had dark-red hair in the shape of a flame and wore a dark-red trench coat.

"As awkward as this is, I'm afraid we have to put this duel to an end." Droite explained with a cold expression on her face. "It appears that some of Mr. Tillbitty's other opponents have also suffered from violent food allergies due to his unique 'Basket Rule'. Mr. Heartland has been getting phone calls from angry parents all morning because of this, so he's ordered us to put a stop to this duel."

"So because of that, this duel is now suspended." Gauche continued as he started walking over to Tombo. "And even though my partner and I don't like the idea, we're awarding that idiot over there with a heartpiece since he also seems to have an allergy. Again, we don't like it, but orders are orders I'm afraid."

With that, Gauche reached into Tombo's pocket and pulled out a heartpiece. He then threw the heartpiece over to Yuma, though because he doubled over in stomach pain Kotori went over and grabbed it.

"Interesting, so foods that are harmless to some humans are poisonous to others." Astral observed as he hovered over Yuma. "Yuma, why didn't you say anything before about this 'allergy'?"

"Because I didn't know you glowing moron!" Yuma told him as his stomach rumbled in pain. "Oh man, I gotta get to a bathroom!"

"Also, to prevent any further incidents such as this one, Mr. Heartland has ordered that Mr. Tillbitty be disqualified from the tournament." Droite coldly continued. "That is all."

"What? No fair, you can't do that!" an angry Tombo yelled.

"Watch us." Droite said as she and Gauche began to walk off.

"Now wait just a cotton-pickin' minute here!" Tombo shouted. "You can't kick me out of this tournament just because some people had some weird allergies! Hey, listen to me you pasty hag!"

Droite suddenly stopped upon hearing Tombo's insult. An eerie silence hung in the air and everyone froze. Droite turned and gave Tombo a death glare that caused the color to drain from his face.

"Gauche, help take that idiot to the hospital." Droite ordered. "I'm going to teach this farm boy a lesson he'll never forget."

"Yeah, sure thing." Gauche replied. He knew better than to argue with his partner when she had that look.

In moments, Gauche helped Kotori get Yuma to his feet and the three departed with Astral. Meanwhile, Droite pulled out her deck and readied her duel disk.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kotori dropped by Yuma's house to see how he was doing. Upon arriving she was promptly greeted by the short elderly woman who was Yuma's grandmother, Haru Tsukumo.

"Yuma is doing quite well." Haru assured Kotori. "This isn't the first time Yuma has gotten from eating tomatoes. When he was four he ate part of a tomato sandwich that his mother was having and ended up being bedridden for days. I guess he must've suppressed the incident. But he seems to be doing quite well this time. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet by tomorrow. Though he does seem to be a little delirious, he's been yelling in his room at someone who isn't there."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Mrs. Tsukumo." Kotori told her, knowing full well that Yuma was probably yelling at Astral. "I just hope he'll be able to keep going in the World Duel Carnival tomorrow."

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Haru chuckled. "It'll take more than a little tomato allergy to keep my grandson from dueling."

* * *

Meanwhile at the evil lair of Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker, Gauche walked into yet another dimly lit room finding Droite admiring what looked like a Christmas ball that was glowing with an odd blue light.

"What'd you got there?" Gauche asked as he walked up to her.

"That tomato boy's soul." Droite answered bluntly. "I ripped it out of him with my Photon Hand after I beat him. Afterwards I asked Dr. Faker to put it in this Christmas ornimant."

"Oh man, that kid must've really ticked you off." Gauche laughed. "So what're you gonna do with it?"

"I thought I'd give it to Kaito as a gift." Droite told him.

"What? Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?" Gauche asked sounding a bit outraged.

"Shut the hell up! That's why!" Droite shouted with a blush on her face before storming off into another room. Gauche cursed to himself as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Not my best work, but I hope that it was at least funny. I apologize if some of the characters seemed a little OOC. As for Droite using Photon Hand on Tombo, I know it hasn't really been confirmed that she can but one assumes that she takes the Numbers somehow. Besides, it's not like this story is supposed to be cannon.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
